The King and The Queen
by Doble-Kay
Summary: Her stomach was aching with pain,she could feel the fowl liquid moving.She wrapped her arms over her stomach to push the uneasiness back down,but it wouldn't have it.Orihime felt it begin to move up,so she raised her hand. HichiHime,Lemon. Please Review.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach

**The King and The Queen

* * *

**

After Ichigo rescued Orihime and defeated Aizen, everything went back to normal. Orihime sat quietly at her desk trying her best to focus on the lesson Ms. Ochi was giving, but her mind kept wandering to Ichigo. She saw her Orange head friend with a scowl staring out the window, it look like he was deep in thought. Seeing Ichigo like that caused Orihime's stomach to turn uneasy, she hated this feeling. It was like she was helpless to help cheer Ichigo up, but the truth was it was really her jealousy stirring about. Her jealousy was to her dear friend Rukia, how easily she cheer him up and it showed how close they were.

Orihime hated how she felt, it drove her to the edge. Her stomach was aching with pain, she could feel the fowl liquid moving. She wrapped her arms over her stomach to push the uneasiness back down, but it wouldn't have it. Orihime felt it begin to move up, so she raised her hand.

"Yes Miss Inoue?" Ms. Ochi asked

"May I be excused, I'm not feeling well."

Ms. Ochi nodded her head, and Orihime grabbed her belongs. She decide to head straight home, luckily Tatsuki wasn't here today due to a fight tournament or she would have to explain why she left early. When Orihime looked up from her bag she noticed Ichigo was looking at her, he had a worried and confused look. She quickly turned the other way, and went out the door before she broke down crying in front of the whole class.

- Ichigo's Inner World -

Hichigo was laying down and staring at the sideways world of his king. He was bored, cause after the war there were less hollows. So the king spent most of his time working on homework, hanging with his friends, and other stupid human activities. Hichigo suddenly felt a presence staring at him, well most likely Ichigo. He recognized the presence to belong to Orihime or his queen, he claimed her his when he saw her for the first time in the Soul Society. He knew she like the king, but he didn't care cause he knew one day she will be his.

The hollow sat up and closed his eyes, he began to focus on trying to see what Ichigo was seeing. After a couple of seconds he saw the open blue sky, he knew the other was staring out the window like any other day in class. It was barely visible but Hichigo could see her, in the reflection of the window he saw Orihime looking over at Ichigo. Her expression was a worry one, but changed to a uneasy one. After a while she raised her hand to leave.

"Hey King." Hichigo called

"Shut up." Ichigo reply in his thoughts

When Ichigo reply he took his glaze off the window, then noticed Orihime was leaving. Hichigo caught a glimpse of Orihime's face, he could tell her look was one of pain but Ichigo didn't see it.

- Lunch: Rooftop of school -

Chad, Uryū and Ichigo gathered up on the roof for lunch, and something Uryū wanted to discuss. The three sat in a circle, and began to eat.

"So what did you want to talk about Uryū?" Ichigo asked

"Is it me or something was troubling Orihime?" Uryū arched a brow

"Really?" Ichigo asked surprise.

The other two sighed and shook their heads, they couldn't believe how dense Ichigo was at times. Uryū decide that one of them should go see what was troubling Orihime, but Ichigo said that they should give her some space since she been through a lot. The Quincy was about to argue but Chad agree with Ichigo on this, and if that didn't work then they would go with Uryū's plan.

- Kurosaki Household -

Ichigo went up stairs after kicking his father in the face, and yelling at him for being a nutcase. He closed his room and threw himself on his bed, he was dead tried. Ichigo started to feel Hichigo stir within him, but he just closed his eyelids so he wouldn't have to deal with him.

"Sleep tight king." Hichigo laugh as he started to take over.

- Orihime's Home -

Orihime removed her arm that was covering her face, she remember that she fell asleep on the couch when he got home. She sat up and looked at the clock on the wall, it read 8:01 pm. Orihime got up and started to make her way to the bathroom, but there was a knock on the door. She felt the presence of Ichigo but at the same time she didn't, it felt similar but she couldn't place it. Once she reached the door and opened it a crack, she remember the presence when Ichigo put on his hollow mask. When the door was fully open there stood a figure who look like Ichigo, but his hair was pale white and his eyes were golden.

"You going to let me in Orihime?" Hichigo smile

"Uh...yeah." She step to the side so he could enter

"You here alone?" Hichigo looked around the living room

"Where's Ichigo?"

"He's asleep and I decide to pay my little Hime a visit." He smirked at the last part

Orihime didn't know what to do, she knew she was in danger but she didn't feel like it. Hichigo looked at Orihime and could tell she was thinking, he wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in the top of her head.

"Please don't be scared Hime it makes me sad."

"...I'm not scared, the truth is I feel comfortable. Why is that?"

"Maybe cause I saved you from those bastards who took you."

Orihime felt Hichigo's grip tighten, she removed his arms and held his hands in hers. He looked down at her now smiling face.

"Thank you...uh."

"Hichigo."

Hichigo lean toward closer to Orihime's face, she stepped back a bit but was met with a wall. The hollow decide to not kiss her lips, for she back up instead he rested his head on her shoulder. Orihime was surprise that Hichigo restrain himself.

"Well I'm glad someone appreciates me." Hichigo closed his eyes to take in her scent.

"Doesn't Ichigo?"

"Che King, he wants to get rid of me. He keeps me lock up in his mind, but when I see you I feel free."

"Why me?"

Hichigo looked up and stared into Orihime's grey eyes, and she looked into golden ones.

"Cause your mines, and I want to keep you safe. My Queen." Hichigo smirked

Orihime's face turned red like a tomato, she always wanted someone to say something like that to her. Hichigo lean closer to her face again and kiss her, she didn't pull back only returned the kiss. He glided his lips across her cheek to her neck, and nibble on her collar bone. Orihime gripped Hichigo's shirt as she moan from his love bites. The hollow stopped and looked around the room, then spotted the couch. He lifted his Queen up and took her to the couch, once she was on the couch he crawled on top and continue his love bites.

Hichigo began grinding his hips on Orihimes', she wrapped her legs around his waist for more friction. He looked down at his Queen and removed her shirt and bra, then toss his shirt with hers. Orihime took her index finger and began tracing his muscles, he shudder at her cold touch. After Orihime was done playing, Hichigo claimed one of her large breast with his mouth. She arched her back towards him and moan, once the first mound was covered in his saliva he moved to the next. He looked up and stared at his work, each one had many bite marks covering them.

Then he brushed his fingers over her mouth, in which she soaked them up with her saliva. After his hand snaked down to her lower half, gently but swiftly he remove her skirt and panties. Hichigo used his thumb to rub Orihime's inner thigh, she groan on how close he was to her entrance. In one swift movement he took one finger and plunged it into her wet tight cavern, Orihime grip Hichigo's hair at the discomfort. The hollow soon entered another finger to join the other, he waited until his Queen was comfortable before pulling in than out. She moan at the pleasure that was washing over her.

After a couple of minutes Orihime let her juices overflow onto Hichigo's hand, when he removed his hand she groan at the action. Hichigo licked the fluids from his fingers, after he began to remove his bowers and pants but pulled out a small squared packet form a pocket. Orihime narrowed her eyes at Hichigo once she figure out what it was.

"What? I came prepared just in case, you know if we did it." Hichigo smirked

Orihime brushed it off and kiss Hichigo again, while they were doing that the hollow was putting on the condom. Once the protection was on Hichigo pushed through, Orihime gasped at the pain but Hichigo's nibbles were getting her mind off it. After a couple more minutes Hichigo started to thrust in and out, Orihime dug her dull nails into her lover's back. Hichigo was working his way around inside her to find a distinct spot, in which he found when she moan his name long and loud. The hollow kept hitting the same spot, earning more moans.

Hichigo noticed Orihime was starting to get tried, and so was he. During one final thrust Orihime released then soon after Hichigo did also, he collapse on his Queen tried and soak with sweat. She wrapped her arms around Hichigo, and played with his damp wild white hair. He lifted himself up and pulled out of Orihime, then he switched positions with her. So now she was resting on him, he stared down at her sleeping form. Hichigo decide to take a quick rest then he would leave, before he closed his eyes he kiss Orihime on her head.

"Good night my Queen." He whisper

"Good night...my King." she mumble in her sleep while Hichigo smiled

* * *

**Seishin: First Hichigo x Orihime, hope you like it and please review.**


End file.
